


But You Have a Desk Job?

by TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited



Category: Justified
Genre: Cute boys having a lazy day, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited/pseuds/TheFanWhoAlwaysWaited
Summary: Tim and Jimmy finally have a rare day off and make the most of it = being lazy adorable boyfriends
Relationships: Tim Gutterson/Jimmy Tolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	But You Have a Desk Job?

**Author's Note:**

> This is to fill an ask on Tumblr and it's literally the softest thing I've ever written!

Jimmy always teased Tim about working a ‘desk job’, despite knowing well and good that he was out in the field most days. With a desk job, Tim should work 9-5 with weekends off right? 

Well, that wasn’t always the case. 

The last few weekends Tim was called in for a manhunt, a warrant, and a stolen horse; all separate cases but still lead to ruining their planned weekends off. 

Jimmy wasn’t any different though. Boyd had him running ragged over whatever plot he had been working on or actually covering a shift at the bar. Jimmy liked keeping busy, but he really did need a day off every once in a while. He may or may not have let it slip to Boyd that Tim was actually using some vacation time to have a long weekend, thus magically clearing Jimmy’s schedule from Saturday to Tuesday. 

Despite having the time off, Jimmy woke up early like his body was ingrained to do. 6:00 am was what the alarm clock showed. Jimmy felt himself heave a sigh at the injustice of not being able to sleep in. He felt the body next to him roll over, Tim burying his face into his neck, arm snaking around his waist. 

“I know you can’t sleep in, but you ain’t leavin’ this bed until I’m awake,” Tim muttered in a sleep heavy voice. Jimmy chuckled as he craned his head to kiss Tim’s forehead. 

“You got it, Tesoro,” Jimmy replied, pulling the smaller man closer. Having Tim pressed against him made Jimmy incredibly warm and comfortable. 

Without realizing it, Jimmy must have dozed back off. He noticed the smell of fresh coffee and heard the rustling of pages being turned. Jimmy rolled over closer to the warm body sitting next to him. He pressed his face against the boxer clad thigh, putting his arm around the nearest leg, earning him a chuckle. 

“You finally awake?” Tim asked as he closed his book in one hand and ran his free hand through Jimmy’s cropped hair. Jimmy hummed in agreement, eyes still closed. 

“Well since you are so awake, what are the plans for today?” Tim asked with a chuckle. 

“We stay right here. You can read to me about you dragons if you really want,” Jimmy replied cracking his eyes open, giving Tim a half-smile.

Tim gave a snort and tugged gently at Jimmy’s hair. “Yeah okay, can’t disturb your much-needed beauty sleep,” Tim replied, yelping at the pinch Jimmy gave him in retaliation.

They may not get too much time off together, but ones like this meant everything to Jimmy.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my garbage on Tumblr: Hoosiers-blanket. Feel free to message me any fic ideas or headcanons!


End file.
